Like father Like son
by Green-Eyed-Girls
Summary: From my Tumblr prompt - Iris and Loki have been friends since childhood. One drunken mistake leads to her getting pregnant and the end of their friendship. When Iris tells Loki it doesn't sit well but what she doesn't know is a complicated chain of events have already begun.
1. The beginning

Iris steps into Loki's room. The large wooden door already open.. like he had been expecting her. The last time she was here that door was pressed against her back as Loki kissed her passionately. A few drinks too many, a one night stand and a friendship ruined was all that was left of her life now. She knew her first time may have consequences but she never thought _this_ would happen.. after all Loki is the master of magic.

She sits on the edge of the bed. The thick mattress welcoming her. The green and black room had hints of gold under the candlelight. A large fire roars in the corner when the bathroom door opens.

"Loki?" Iris whispers and Loki appears in the doorway as if by magic. A small smile playing on his lips.

"I thought you'd left Asgard." Loki replies, his Asgardian armour magically appearing on his body as he sits beside her.

A creak rings out when his body weighs the bed down more. "I thought about it but Odin offered me something that I now can't refuse." Her voice is low, she can't meet his eyes as her heart beats wildly in her chest. Her hands clutching the edge of her short yellow dress.

She feels Loki's finger gently lift her gaze to meet his. Green meeting green in a complicated cycle. "What did he offer you?" His own voice low, he keeps a single finger under her chin.

"That doesn't matter.. I came to tell you something." Iris replies, standing up so she can pace. Maybe that will calm her. Her hands still clutching the dress, she sees Loki stand out of the corner of her eye. Just say it, just say it. "I'm pregnant."

It's barely a whisper but Loki hears it. "W-What?" He grabs her arms stopping her mid-step. Her tearful eyes meet his.

"Odin found out we slept together. He called for me this morning when Eir couldn't keep her mouth shut about me being pregnant." Iris whispers, she tries to get out of his grip and he lets her. His arms falling to his side. He looks towards the floor when she steps forward. "I had to tell you."

"Get rid of it." His voice is harsh. He can't have a child now. He's too young. Loki always thought he would be married to Iris before they had children. Due to his frost giant heritage he could only have one mate for life so as soon as they had slept together Iris had automatically been chosen as that mate. _His_ mate.

"Excuse me?" Iris swallows hard as the tears fall from her green eyes. Emeralds shining in the darkness.

"Get rid of it!" He repeats, spitting the words like a bad taste.

"I-I.. L-Loki.." She tries to voice her objections but the words fail her.

Loki takes a glance at Iris. Her brown hair partially covering her face. Her green eyes filled with tears as her thin body shakes. She watches his eyes travel from her eyes to her feet.. not before he catches a glimpse of something sparkling on her ring finger. "What's that?"

Iris' head snaps up when she sees Loki's eyes trained on her ring. "That's what Odin called me here this morning for.. I'm engaged too." She watches as Loki takes a shaky step back. His hand going to his chest. "He found out about the pregnancy but apparently I'm not good enough for a Prince so he's wed me off to some warrior. It'll help disguise the baby's real father and you won't have to live with a child outside marriage."

Loki feels his chest tighten at her words. She just keeps digging that hole. Piercing his heart over and over again. "So we can never be together?" His voice shaky but filled with curiosity. Iris shakes her head and Loki feels the anger rise deep in his throat. "I'm going to kill him!"

Iris reaches for Loki but he's out the door before she can stop him. Her fingers brush against his metal sleeve but soon meet empty air. "L-Loki.."

* * *

*5 years later*

Loki watches Fandral tackle some of the best warriors in the nine realms. He always was the gifted one. Loki was considered Asgard's best warrior but Fandral would come a close second.. maybe third after Lady Sif. She would kill anyone that thought they were better than her. Thor and Sif stood arm and arm watching the show too.

When Fandral won he came straight over to the group. "I can't wait for this feast tonight.. what's it celebrating again?"

"Odin knows. We never have to have a reason to celebrate do we?" Thor calls out, his voice vibrating around the arena.

Loki follows the group as they make their way back to the weapons room. Fandral laughing at Thor when a heavily pregnant Sif hits him for trying to help her.. even though she clearly needs it.

"Oh I was meaning to ask." Fandral suddenly says causing Loki to jump slightly. "Is it ok if I bring my wife and son to the feast?"

Thor answers. "Of course. I've only ever met them a handful of times but Loki is yet to meet them." Thor turns to his brother. "You will _love_ Edvard, he's just like you when we were young." Loki just nods before looking at the ground again.

"I'm glad. Iris can't wait and don't even get me started on Edvard." Fandral's low voice brings Loki around again. Iris?

"Iris.." Loki whispers, his voice low but not low enough for Fandral not to hear. Could it be the same Iris? No! She wouldn't stick around Asgard.. but she _was_ getting married.

"Iris yes. She's my wife. Exactly five years married seven months ago." Fandral replies, his voice full of joy as he speaks about her. "Edvard actually turns five in a few days. Early baby."

* * *

Iris watches Edvard run towards the food table. His raven hair cut short so she could spot him in the crowd. Green eyes sparkling with mischief. She stands near the door waiting for her husband to join her. She hadn't been to a feast in years.. five to be exact but she can't hide from Loki forever.

Loki enters the golden doors with Fandral, Thor and an increasingly annoying Sif tagging along behind him. He spots a woman smile wide at them when they enter before running into Fandral's arms. Iris! Her brown hair and green eyes illuminated under the candlelight. How could he ever forget those eyes. Eyes that haunted his dreams.

"Dear this is Prince Thor, his wife Sif and Prince Loki." Fandral says in a high pitched voice. Pointing at each person. "This is my wife Iris.. our son is about here somewhere."

Loki watches her shake Thor and Sif's hands. His heart skips a beat when her eyes meet his. A small smile spreads across her face. "Nice to meet you Prince Loki. Fandral speaks so highly of you." He shakes her hand before pulling away just as quick. Her soft skin tingling his cold hand.

"Nice to meet you too Iris. This is actually only the second time I've heard of you.. a pleasure.. a _real_ pleasure." He replies, his voice turning husky when he returns her smile.

"Mammy.." Loki turns, his eyes spot a little boy with short raven hair running towards them. The child grabs Iris' leg. "Look they have apples here." He whispers, holding a ruby red apple. His child-like voice causing Loki to freeze.

"Well don't eat it too quickly. I don't want a repeat of yesterday. You were blue when you started choking." Loki hears Iris say, her voice dominant as the little boy nods before looking at Loki himself.

"Your new." The little boy whispers, holding his hand out for Loki to shake. How polite, Loki thinks. "I'm Edvard."

Loki can't help the smile that escapes him. The little boys eyes are _so_ green. It's almost like looking at himself in a mirror. "I'm Prince Loki, nice to finally meet you Edvard. I like apples too." He says, taking the little boys hand before jumping back. Magic! "I need to go." Loki whispers, walking away from the group.

Iris' heart beats that fast that she can hardly breath. When Loki jumps away from Edvard it hits her. He knows.

She follows him outside. The small balcony on the far side of the room enough cover for them to talk. "Loki." She calls out but he ignores her. "Loki!" She repeats, he turns to face her. His eyes filled with unshed tears.

"When were you going to tell me?" She can see Loki's hand grip the balcony railing. "He's my son!"

"I don't know.. you made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with us when I told you I was pregnant." Iris says, her voice low so people won't hear them.

"He's powerful you know." She hears Loki whisper as he turns away. His green eyes focused on the lights of Asgard. "Magic. Too much like me."

"I know." Iris replies, she steps forward so she is leaning on the railing beside him. "Frigga teaches him how to control it."

Fiery green eyes meet hers. "My _mother._ Does she know?" Iris nods. She watches Loki's eyes go wide. "She sensed it didn't she. My magic running through him."

Iris takes a deep breath. "On the day I told you I was pregnant I met Frigga in the vegetable shop. One touch of my skin and she knew. She raised you so obviously she would know your magic." Iris whispers, hands gripping the railing for dear life. "She told me as soon as Edvard turned one that I was to bring him to her every few days for magic training.. I've been doing that ever since."

Loki was speechless. For the first time in his life the silver tongue had no words. "I-I.. what happened yesterday?" The blue comment popping into his mind.

Iris freezes. "Edvard chocked on some apple. The running up and down the garden while eating it didn't help. He turned blue.. _your_ blue. His skin went ice cold. He had these markings across his forehead." She watches Loki touch his own forehead. "I thought he was dead.. Fandral ran out and got the apple up. He didn't seem to notice the blue as by that time it had faded." Iris reaches for Loki's hand but he pulls away. "Please don't take him from me." She could feel tears form in her eyes.

Before Loki could answer Edvard came running out. His little feet making low tapping noises. He wore a white shirt, black tie and trousers. Small suit type shoes graced his feet. "Mammy is he really a Prince?"

Iris turns to her son. "Yes he is.. clearly why he's called _Prince_ Loki."

"Frigga said I'm so much like him. What did she mean?" His innocent child-like voice causing Loki to smile involuntarily.

"I wouldn't listen to Frigga dear. Now go get more apple." She shooed the child away before calling out. "And no running while eating!" She turns to face Loki who stands watching Edvard leave, his eyes never leaving the child.

"I need to think." She hears Loki whisper before he disappears altogether. Leaving Iris alone with her thoughts once more.

* * *

 _Please feel free to leave me a comment or some feedback. I love hearing from readers! Thanks and enjoy this two part series :)_


	2. The end

Loki watches Edvard play with the other children. He catches him running after them, chasing them with magic snakes, scaring his parents and of course eating lots of apples.. basically a younger version of Loki himself. He smiles at the end of the night when he sees Fandral take the little boy in his arms and rock him to sleep.

Loki can't sleep that night. Tossing and turning as he plays the nights events over and over again in his head. He can't take Edvard away from them.. he won't! He has to let his son go again, as hard as that is, it's for the best.

* * *

Loki knocks on the wooden door before pushing himself back with a sigh. His heart beating wildly in his chest. He doesn't know how to speak to Iris again after the way he had left it last night. She must be freaking out. He spent most of the evening and today thinking about how he was going to approach the subject of their son Edvard.

The door suddenly opens revealing an armour clad Edvard. His son. "Is your mother in?" Loki asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

Edvard nods. "She was just finishing making my father and I presentable for training, you can wait inside Prince Loki."

Loki steps into the small living room, taking a seat near the door while Edvard sits beside him. "Your very well spoken for a village boy Edvard." Referencing the small cottage on the outskirts of Asgard that the boy has grown up in.

"Yes Frigga, when she teaches me magic always says; a magic welder should always-"

"Speak with the flow of their power.. my mother taught me that too." Loki interrupts the boy, smiling to himself at the memories of her instilling that lesson into him. He guesses that's why most magic users have impeccable speaking skills. "I hear you have a natural talent for magic. That your very good at it Edvard." He only knows this after quizzing his mother this morning.

He sees Edvard share a similar smile with him before nodding. It's moments like this he realises this boy is _definitely_ his son. It's also moments like this that he has missed throughout the young boys life. Moments he should have been _here_ for. "You can do magic too Prince Loki?"

"Of course. I'm the master of magic.. do you want me to show you a trick?" They both smile, mischief written all over their faces.

Iris watches Loki create a duplicate of himself before it turns into hundreds of small butterflies at Edvard's touch, they float around the room before slowly disappearing.

She smiles to herself. Maybe if she had given Loki another chance then he would have been a wonderful father to him.. now it was too late, Fandral was considered her son's father.

"Alright my precious boy, wait outside. Your father will take you to warriors training soon." She kisses his forehead before smiling at Edvard's rosy cheeks.

"Mammy that is so embarrassing in front of the Prince." He mumbles as he waves a goodbye to Loki before disappearing out the front door.

"Your turn Loki." Iris whispers, turning to face Loki before sitting beside him on the small sofa.

"Not while Fandral is in the house."

As if on cue Fandral suddenly appears in the doorway. "So when are you going to be gracing us with children Loki?" He says, kissing Iris' cheek before strolling towards the door. "Mind you Edvard could easily be your child with the mischief he likes to cause." Fandral continues, raising his voice in a joking manner. His joke still causing Iris and Loki to freeze. "Anyway.. bye love!" He calls out, the door closing with a soft thud behind him.

Loki watches the door close. "I feel bad lying to him.. both of them." Loki whispers. "But it's in the title. God of Mischief and Lies."

"Don't grow an inability now Loki." Iris hisses out, her voice making Loki's eyes whip round to meet hers. "Why did you come?"

"To sleep with you so we can have a girl next." His voice low, almost seductive. Loki smiles when Iris' eyes go wide. "I'm joking. I _did_ come to say that I'm not going to do anything about being Edvard's father but the way you spoke to me a while ago then I may need to rethink that."

Iris begins pleading. "I'm sorry Loki.."

"I was joking again Iris. I'm really just letting nature take it's course. If he finds out I'm his father then so be it, we can deal with it but for now I'll take a step back like it's always been." Loki replies, he smiles when he sees Iris relax. Her shoulders slump and her face lifts. "If he needs anything.."

Iris smiles. "You will be the first to know." She says, her hand reaching for his.

Loki lets their hands intertwine. "Tell me about him.. please."

He sees Iris' face lift again. Her eyes sparkle and her smile widens. "Oh he's brilliant. He's the best son anyone could ask for." Loki takes all the information in, storing it away forever. "Edvard loves apples.. like you. He's so mischievous and cunning but he only really does it in good ways. He's smart, funny and has the best personality. He is like you in so many ways." Her green eyes find his. "He really is your son.. I don't know how Fandral hasn't realised it yet."

Loki grins. "We all know Fandral isn't the brightest warrior."

"Hey!" Iris calls out, hitting his arm. "He's currently teaching our son to be the best warrior in the Nine Realms so cut him some slack.. it's hard raising a mini God of Mischief and Lies."

"You really have forgot my jokes." Loki whispers, rolling his eyes when she chuckles. "I'll help in any way. When Fandral isn't about or you both need a break I can easily train Edvard, like my mother does with his magic."

"You would do that?"

"He's my son. I want the best for him.. even if that means he never knows who I truly am."

"Thank you Loki. I'm sure he would love you for it."

* * *

*20 years later*

A cloaked figure makes his way through the halls of the palace, cutting down anyone that tries to challenge him.

Strolling into the Throne room he meets Loki. A dagger in each of their hands, same stance and same deadly expression. "You came to kill Odin.. why?" Loki says, his voice low. Pronounced. Slimy. Almost like a snake.

"He took something from me." The figure whispers, his own voice low. Loki can feel the figure close his mind off.

"What would that be?" Loki asks, taking a step forward.

"My father." The cloaked figure hisses, also taking a step forward.

"Who's your father?"

The cloaked figure removes his golden hood. Piercing green eyes meet fiery green. Raven black hair and pale white skin. Loki freezes as he looks at his mirrored reflection. "You."

"Edvard?" Loki whispers, his eyes wide and his hand dropping the dagger. "Why would you want to kill Odin for taking me away from you? You never knew me.. not like that. Fandral is your father!"

"Not my _real_ father!" Edvard shouts, his voice echoing through the long hall. "If you want nothing to do with me though.." He points his dagger at Loki's throat.

"I never said that." Loki punches out, his heart beating wildly as he tries to decipher the young mans expression. Failing as everyone does with even Loki's expressions. "I helped train you. My family helped make you the man you are today. _Never_ say I want nothing to do with you!"

"I actually have a new position in Asgard.. _father_." Edvard bites out, both locked in a battle of the mind. "I can easily kill the King now."

"What would that position be?" Loki bites back, fire with fire.

"The God of Mischief and Lies." Edvard digs his dagger into Loki's neck. "I am _your son!_ I just have to wait until you die. Hopefully soon."

Loki lets out a deep sigh. "Who says I'm going to die soon?" He replies, pushing Edvard away.

"Me."

 _The end._


End file.
